lol_afandomcom-20200214-history
HEARTBEAT Lyrics
Romaji= Can you feel can you feel can you feel my heartbeat saikou no SUTEEJI issho ni yukou Tainai BPM kodou kasane zutto dance with you can you feel can you feel can you feel my heartbeat saikou no FURENZU kimi ga iru nara Donna tooi yume mo oikakete yukeru yo Mirai wo matte nante irarenai desho Hibikaseyou heartbeat Can you feel can you feel can you feel my heartbeat saikou no CHANSU Tsukamae ni yukou akiramenai kimi no hitomi RISUPEKUTO shiteru can you feel can you feel can you feel my heartbeat saikou no FURENZU Shinjiaetara makesou na toki Kiseki datte okoseru hazu Yume ga kanatta hi no kimi ni aitakute takanaru yo heartbeat Can you feel can you feel can you feel my heartbeat saikou no FURENZU kimi ga iru nara Donna tooi yume mo oikakete yukeru yo Mirai wo matte nante irarenai desho Hibikaseyou heartbeat |-|Kanji= なんとなくな日々にスパイシーささる刺激 今までとは違うsomething感じてたし 自分らしさなんてDon't care わかんなくて 言葉よりもjust今dancing それが答え love yourself いつもより眩しい 今を感じてたいよ can you feel can you feel can you feel my heartbeat 最高のステージ 一緒に行こう 体内BPM鼓動重ねずっとdance with you can you feel can you feel can you feel my heartbeat 最高のフレンズ 君がいるなら どんな遠い夢も追いかけて行けるよ 未来を待ってなんていられないでしょ 響かせようheartbeat 音が鳴れば心jumping止められない 朝も昼も夜もthinking好きって意味 アクシデントもDon't worry baby 上機嫌で 飛び越えちゃえIt we be okay 一人じゃない step by step毎日新しく 変わり続けてupgrade can you feel can you feel can you feel my heartbeat 最高のチャンス 捕まえに行こう 諦めない君の瞳リスペクトしてる can you feel can you feel can you feel my heartbeat 最高のフレンズ 信じ合えたら負けそうな時 奇跡だって起こせるはず 夢が叶った日の君に会いたくて高鳴るよHEARTBEAT 夢を夢のままでなんて終わらせない 出会った日から始まったんだ本当の私のストーリー can you feel can you feel can you feel my heartbeat 最高のステージ 一緒に行こう 体内BPM鼓動重ねずっとdance with you can you feel can you feel can you feel my heartbeat 最高のフレンズ 君がいるなら どんな遠い夢も追いかけて行けるよ 未来を待ってなんていられないでしょ 響かせようheartbeat |-|English= In these days of "somehow", an excitement pierces me with spicy I felt something different to before Don't care about my sense of self I don't know it so rather than words, now I'm just dancing That's the answer Love yourself; I want to feel a now that's more dazzling than usual Can you feel can you feel can you feel my heartbeat? Let's go together to the highest stage Combining the BPM inside our bodies and our heartbeats, I'll forever dance with you Can you feel can you feel can you feel my heartbeat? Best friends - if I'm with you, I can chase after any far off dream We can't stay waiting for the future, right? I'll let my heartbeat sound out Once the sound starts, my heart is jumping; it can't stop Morning, afternoon, and night, I'm thinking of the meaning of "I like you" Don't worry baby about accidents either Be in good humor and jump over them; it will be okay You're not alone Step by step, we'll keep on renewing every day, and then we'll upgrade Can you feel can you feel can you feel my heartbeat? Let's go grasp the best chance; I respect your eyes that don't give up Can you feel can you feel can you feel my heartbeat? Best friends If we believe in each other, when we feel like we'll lose, we should be able to make a miracle happen I want to see you on the day your dreams have come true; it's beating fast - my heartbeat We can't let dreams end as dreams Since the day we met, it's started - my true story Can you feel can you feel can you feel my heartbeat? Let's go together to the highest stage Combining the BPM inside our bodies and our heartbeats, I'll forever dance with you Can you feel can you feel can you feel my heartbeat? Best friends - if I'm with you, I can chase after any far off dream We can't stay waiting for the future, right? I'll let my heartbeat sound out Category:Lyrics